


This Is It

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post TFP, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: When Sherlock finds out about Molly's impending departure after he had confessed his heart, he is willing to bare his soul all over again to her. Because this is it for him. She is it. POST TFP one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkippingStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippingStone/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill request from autumn-grace on tumblr where she asked:
> 
>  
> 
> _Well, Sherlolly if you must :P (OF COURSE! Pleeease) Let me think... actually, that is hard. Do I want it sad or not? Well.... okay "but, I love you." Sherlock confronts Molly after he learns that she wants to move to move on. (I can see that happen after TFP: "But I love you. I actually do love you.") But also of course earlier on. Whatever you feel like. ((I have listened to She used to be mine by Sara Bareilles too many times it seems... slightly out of context but the insp for this prompt))_
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this. It was a fun little thing to write.  
> Note that I'm still an angst fiend, ha.
> 
> Do let me know how you liked it, please? <3 day

John hadn’t ever seen Sherlock move as quickly as he did when he heard the words ‘Molly Hooper is moving away’ leave his mouth. They hadn’t completely addressed the fact that the pair of pathologist and detective had said a certain phrase to one another about a four days prior to this announcement. 

John still wasn’t sure what to think of it, but it seemed as though Sherlock wasn’t going to sit still anymore on the subject. He had to act fast. John left him to it knowing that they didn’t need an audience this time to sort through their emotional baggage that had been there for more days than the four since Eurus did what she had done to two of the best people he knew. 

Sherlock told the cabbie to step on it. He didn’t have a second to lose. He didn’t want to lose her after all. He had thought that she would have understood. That it was obvious where his affection - and heart - lay when it came to her. None of that had changed in the past few days. He had just been sidetracked by the rebuilding of his flat on Baker Street. 

He had sent her a text when he had made it back, but she hadn’t responded. He had hoped that she would have by the second day so he left her to mend in peace. That wasn’t happening it seemed like. He couldn’t take the alternative. She belonged here in London with him. Always. 

It was selfish and he knew that but he didn’t need another reason for his heart to chip anymore. Victor. Molly. Eurus. He had had enough of it. 

Upon arriving at her home. He tossed the fare in the front seat and nearly tripped over himself getting out. He used the key that was in the plant to enter. He found her bent over a box tapping it down. 

She immediately stood up upon hearing him enter the room. “You can’t go.” He started before she could yell at him or tell him to get out. He was tired of not saying was on his mind. This was driving him crazy. 

“Sherlock...I...”

‘I meant it. You have to know that.”

Molly opened her mouth trying to find the words that wouldn’t cause her to start crying as a man who was very disheveled and unkempt had rushed into her house telling her what she couldn’t do. 

“You can’t stop me.” She gritted out.

Wrong answer. He took quick steps towards her. “Let’s start over.” He said instead. 

Molly blinked, confused as to what he was doing. “With what?”

“The circumstance of that moment. Let’s change it.”

She scoffed. ‘You can’t change something that’s already happened, Sherlock You can’t take it back either.”

“I would never. I told you.” He paused run a hand through his hair. “I tried to explain it but you didn’t answer. I probably should have come over when I got back. This wouldn’t have been happening then.” He sighed. 

Molly wasn’t sure what to tell him. So she stayed silent. He was trying to work through this. She could tell. She still hadn’t processed anything but she had decided that she needed to take a step back - away from him - and find herself for a little while. She didn’t need him coming in here messing it up like he did. 

“I can’t let you go.” He amended his earlier statement.

“Because you love me?” She replied taking a step toward him. She wasn’t asking it from the perspective of a forlorn girl with a stupid crush. She was bitter and angry and she needed him to be straight with her. 

This was it after all. 

“In part.” He nodded, looking down at her. “Molly, it should have been different. My side of it shouldn’t have involved being put into a situation where I had no other choice but to go along with it. I should have told you sooner. But, I do...love you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time but it took that moment that push you gave me to figure it out. You always tell me to work it out when I’m being exasperating. I worked it out. I’m done working it out.”

“And if I call bullshit.” She said quietly. He could tell she was trying to fight it, him. She had every right to feel this way. This was far from a fairy-tale romance. This was real and he wanted it. Every fucking piece of this, her. Only her. 

“Then I’d be the one breaking my promise to you. Do you remember what I said to you when I came back? Our second outing together after you broke it off with Tom. After the drugs had worn off and we were sitting on that couch with pizza and water because you were scared that anything stronger would have the opposite effect on me.”

Molly bit her lip looking down at her hands. “You said that even under duress you would never lie to me. No more hurting me, you said. Because it bothered you to make me feel pain. But, Sherlock you did. You said it and it hurt like hell because I didn’t want to believe you. You - said you could never do that because it was a distraction.”

“You’re not a distraction. You’re everything bright in my world. Always have been. I’m not here to make excuses Molly. I just want you to know that I can’t fathom you leaving me because you’re it for me. I used to ask my mum what it felt like - in fact I asked her again once she found out about my sister. She said, it feels like you’re drowning without the person but seeing their face for even a millisecond brings air into your lungs. I feel that with you and when I heard you were leaving I felt like I was dying again. So you see,” He drew in a deep breath, his hands balled up at his sides so he wouldn’t grab her and never let go. “I need you. Now. Until we’re old and I’m in the country somewhere retired from this reckless life that I won’t give up for anything. Because I love you, Molly Hooper so don’t do this to me. Not until I leave you first by the grave.”

Molly hadn’t realized that she had joined Sherlock Holmes in the land of tears until he reached out and wiped her cheeks with both hands. He felt cool to the touch but she could also feel the hum underneath his fingertips as he reached for her. 

“I hate you so much.” She choked out as she bowed her head into his chest. She sobbed as he drew her into his arms. “I love you.” She mumbled into his shirt. “I do. So don’t go back on your word or I’ll end you first.”

“I’ll put it in my will. You’ll already in it, by the way.” That only made her cry harder. 

This stupid man. He kept giving her reasons to hold on to. 

“This is it?” Molly asked as he rocked her in a swaying motion amidst all the boxes she had already finished packing. 

He nodded, braving a breathy kiss to head. “This is it.” He mumbled, throat full. 

“You’ll help me unpack.” She told him as she wrapped her arms around his middle completing the embrace and giving him the answer he really needed to know.

“Of course.” He chuckled. 

He could think of nothing better.


End file.
